The Birth of Weapons and Meisters
by RaeLiMa
Summary: When Maka and Kid get curious about the beginning of Weapons and Meisters, they stumble upon a book of legends and theories. But what happens when they study the book too closely? MAKA/KID Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Book

The Birth of Weapons and Meisters

Chapter One: The Book.

**A.N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This idea I got from a dream so, I'm going to try and stay close to the original characters and storylines, but I might tweak them a little. (That and there isn't enough Maka/Kid out there)**

"Lord Death had been around since the beginning of time; that much is for certain. However, the story about the birth of weapons and their meisters has always been a blur, with many different stories and legends branching out from each other, with many differences. This book holds only a select few of many different stories of these beginnings…"

A soft sigh; she let her hand glide over the pages and flip through some of the legends; curious to find the tales on how the witches came to be feared and the common enemies. Another hand stopped the pages abruptly. The index finger rested lightly under the words, as a soft feminine voice read them aloud.

"The one tale that has been the most occurring explains the beginning of weapons and meisters, speaks of two young warriors who stepped before Lord Death, demanding for him to listen to their voices. The thing most peculiar about this story is that one of the warriors was a young teenaged girl. At the time, girls being warriors had never been seen before."

An unimpressed sigh as the young girl leaned over the book with interest. Her fingertips brushed her shoulder gently, pushing one of her sandy blonde pigtails behind her, her hair landing lightly on her back. She began reading again.

"The warrior of the white stripes and the warrior of green orbs worked together to help warn the Lord Death about the sudden rise of girls born with magic and a very powerful witch that had begun to rally them and train them. Turning girls as young as 7 years of age into soldiers of a very powerful army."

The girl lightly rested her hand on the picture in the book next to the text. It had an ominous white skull drawn on it with a pitch black aura around the skull and two people standing in front of him, their arms reaching up to the skull almost as if pleading for him to listen.

"However, the Lord Death did not listen, saying he had far too much to deal with as the rise of evil souls increased immensely. The two warriors joined forces with a few allies to try and hunt down some of the older women with power, going through gruelling tests and missions to try and find proof and evidence of the existence of these 'witches'. When one of the warriors' companions had been stricken with a curse, they returned to show the Lord Death that the companion could now turn their limbs into…"

She held her breath. This tale had a lot more than just the first witches…it had the first weapons. She held the book up to her face, as if looking at the text closer would help her understand the words more. She skimmed through the next paragraphs until her eyes stopped on a certain paragraph.

"Many sources state that the young warriors of white and green had developed feelings for each other over their adventures and time together. When one of them fell injured by a witch on one of their 'missions', the other became so enraged and scared for their partner's life, that they were able to use part of their own soul to attack the witch in a blind fury."

Her green eyes read the words carefully, almost as if every word was being burned into her memory like a computer.

"After the young warrior defeated the witch with their soul, they fled to a nearby medic to seek help for the fallen warrior. It is during this time that the two warriors admitted their love for each other. A source, claiming to be one of their companions, said that they had agreed to not let their feelings get in the way of the great threat of the witches. They promised each other they would wait until after the danger was gone and they were returned home. I remember their eyes so filled with passion, green eyes gazing into honey-"

"OI MAKA!" A loud voice called from the other side of the door.

Maka jumped and tore her green eyes away from the pages and to her bedroom door. "Y-Yes Soul?" She squeaked, her throat still dry from the fact she had only gotten up an hour before.

The door opened and a white haired, sharp toothed boy peeked in "come on, we're going to be late for school" With that he left her room again.

Maka's jaw fell and she looked to her alarm clock that read 7:45 in bright red bold blocks. She had never been late to the academy once. After a few minutes of stumbling around her room getting dressed and pulling her boots on she stumbled out of her bedroom door "Come on Soul! We'll take you're motorcycle today!"

Soul grinned that crooked shark toothed grin and picked up his keys, following Maka as she started running out the door "Cool."

The entire ride there, Maka couldn't tear her thoughts away from the words in the book. The warriors of white strips and green orbs? For some reason she had a nagging feeling, pulling at her mind. It was like the nagging feeling was trying to reveal something too her, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

Eventually the journey to school ended, they looked up at the Death Weapon and Meister Academy (the DWMA for short). Maka sighed in relief at the realisation she wouldn't be late, until the warning bell rang, signalling that class was about to start. Maka and Soul shared a glance to each other, then after a moments pause, they ran as fast as they could up the many stairs leading to the academy, as the sun laughed at their panic.

Within minutes the pair ran into their classroom and sat down quickly, before Stein got there. Maka and Soul sat besides each other, panting lightly from how fast they had ran, Soul lightly murmuring the phrase "this is so not a cool morning". Maka closed her eyes and leaned to the side, thinking she was rested on Soul's shoulder for support while she caught her breath again. Until a calm, almost sultry voice spoke up.

"Maka?"

Maka blinked and looked up, her bright green eyes meeting a pair of golden yellow. She recognised those honey coloured eyes anywhere, she blushed and sat up right "K-Kid! I'm sorry!"

Kid just gave a soft smile "Don't worry about it Maka, you look a little out of breath"

Only a little?

Maka smiled softly and she paused for a second, admiring the three white stripes that went through his black hair, she'd tell him what she thought of them…but then Kid would then be reminded that he wasn't symmetrical and end up a blubbering mess on the floor.

Maka shook her head and smiled "I was running late…I took a book out of the library about the different theories behind the beginning of weapons and meisters…"

Kid blinked "so that's where it is…" he said absent-mindedly.

Maka looked up at him "Oh? You were looking for it?" She tilted her head slightly, a little confused. "Couldn't you just ask Lord Death about it?"

"I have tried to ask my father about the start, but he's very shifty about it. He won't tell me anything about it." Kid admitted sounding a little disappointed.

Maka pouted a little "that's a shame, it would have been great to find out what really happened." She smiled as an idea popped into her head. "Hey, how about if you-"

"YAHOOOO!"

Maka and Kid winced at the overly loud, booming voice coming from their blue-haired friend sat behind them. With a grin he said (more like shouted) "Maka you shouldn't be reading books about witches! You should be planning to write my biography! Surely everyone would want to read the story of a god!"

Soul had his pinky in his ear; turning it lightly and making a face "not cool Black Star…it's too early to be so loud."

Tsubaki looked to them, her onyx coloured eyes shimmering apologetically, tightening her long, black ponytail. She looked to Black Star, tugging on his shirt to get him to sit down "Black Star, why don't you start planning what you want Maka to put into your biography?"

Black Star stared at her then grinned "what a great idea Tsubaki! That way Maka knows how to capture the greatness that is me!" He then took out a notebook and pen and started scribbling aggressively into the paper.

Maka shook her head lightly. Kid looked to her "what were you saying Maka? Before we were so rudely interrupted…" He muttered lightly, only loud enough to catch Maka's attention.

She tore her eyes from Black Star's angry scribbling and looked to Kid's again, smiling softly "Oh, I was going to suggest that I bring the back to the library and we could go through it together? Since you wanted to read it too."

Kid's eyes glistened with interest. He smiled "I'd like that Maka. How about today after school? I mean, if it's alright with you" He said quickly, it must have been playing on his mind.

Always the gentleman, Maka thought to herself. She smiled and nodded "Sure, I'll be in the library at 4pm sharp!"

Before Kid could reply, Professor Stein slid in on his chair that had fallen over the doorframe once again and sent him spinning across the floor. Once he stopped spinning he tore a book about the anatomy of a frog from his jacket and began reading loudly. The class sighed heavily with annoyance. "Not again!"

After classes had finished for the day, Maka went home with Soul to retrieve the book she had been reading that morning. She dropped her bag heavily by the door and sat down on the sofa, sinking into the fabric comfortably. Soul followed her example. He looked to her curiously, almost accusingly.

"So what were you and Kid whispering to each other about all day?" Maka looked up to see Soul's red eyes staring at her, filled with questions. "Was it to do with the book you got out of the library the other day?"

She nodded and looked to the ceiling, letting out a light sigh "yeah actually…he wants to read the book too. So we're going to meet up at the library at 5 to look through it together."

Soul raised an eyebrow "you and Kid…alone…in a quiet library." He stated, though he made it sound like a question.

Maka looked to him, seeing his usual grin. She blushed "what's that supposed to mean?"

He held his hands up protectively "I'm not saying anything" he grinned again.

Maka pouted stubbornly and sent glares to the white haired boy in front of her "yeah…sure."

"I'm going to play basket ball with Black Star anyways, don't stay out too late…" Soul stood up from the sofa, grabbing his coat and slipping it on "oh and don't forget, the library is a quiet place, so no loud, obnoxious making out noises-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Maka pulled a large dictionary from nowhere and slammed it down onto Soul's head fiercely, turning from him and marching too her room. Not out of anger, but to hide the blood that had rushed to her face.

Soul stood up, rubbing his now slightly bleeding head and left, still grinning about his remark. After all, he had caught a glimpse of Maka blushing as she marched to her room.

With a heavy sigh, Maka leaned back against her bedroom door and looked to the still open book on her desk, seeing that Blaire was reading it herself in her small cat form. She looked up to Maka and smiled happily "you're reading about the birth of magic?"

Maka eyed the cat, walking over "do you know something about it?"

Blaire closed her eyes and smiled, resting a paw against her chest proudly "of course! I've heard the tale being told to little witch girls! I can't quite remember how it all came about, but I do know there were two warriors involved! They were only 17 too, can you believe it?"

"The warrior of the white stripes and the warrior of green orbs?" Maka asked excitedly.

The cat nodded and looked to Maka "yep! All the tales I've heard from witches telling their children has always been about the two young warriors!" She tilted her head lightly "the tale is said that the two warriors were sent to the Lord Death from a foreign place and that they wore funny clothing."

Maka smiled softly "is there anything else you can tell me?" she asked as she sat on her chair, her hands rested on her knees as she leaned forward slightly, making sure she heard every word from the cat's mouth.

Blaire mewed happily "of course! Let's see-" before she could continue, the phone started ringing. Maka looked over to it "ah, hold on a second Blaire"

She stood up and walked over to the phone, pulling it away from its base "Hello, Maka Albarn speaking-"

"Hello Maka, sorry to call so quickly" the voice said in a hurry.

Maka tilted her head a little "Kid? Is everything alright?"

Kid's voice suddenly turned cheerful "Yes I'm fine! In fact, I stumbled on something in my father's room. I believe it might have something to do with the book. Could you bring it to my house instead of the library?"

"Oh sure! Do you want me to bring it over now?" Maka asked, her eyes glancing to the clock.

"If you please Maka, I'll be waiting for you at my door" after that, Kid hung up.

Looking at the phone in her hand, Maka had a feeling she shouldn't go to see what Kid uncovered, but she was too curious. She walked back into her bedroom and picked up the book, she looked to Blaire "be good, I won't be gone for too long okay?" Blaire mewed in reply as Maka pulled on her jacket and ran out the door, the book in her hands.


	2. A Sudden Journey

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites already! I was worried the story didn't flow that well in the first chapter, for now I'm just getting the story down and then editing it later to make it better. Thank you guys so much ^^ **

**Ps; To the ones who guessed what's happening so far? You're so wrong XD**

Maka looked up at Death Mansion, she smiled a little too herself. It was perfectly symmetrical in every way; there were even double doors. She raised a hand and knocked on the doors lightly.

Within seconds, Kid opened both doors at the same time with an elegant sweep of his arms, to keep the perfect symmetry of course. He stood there with a large grin on his face, like a mad scientist that was finally allowed to dissect something.

"Maka! You're here! Excellent" His eyes darted to her arms, which were folded neatly over the book he'd been craving to read, "please, come in! I must show you what I've found!" He said, stepping aside to let her in.

She simply smiled and stepped in. She looked around; as expected, everything inside was in perfect symmetry and wonderfully decorated with shades of black, white, red and purple.

Before Maka got more distracted, she turned to Kid "So, what's this thing you've found?" she tightened her grip a little on the book, she didn't even know what he found, but something in the back of her mind was telling her it was very wrong. She wasn't the only one either.

Kid reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a piece of old paper. He looked at it, thinking over whether or not he should show Maka. But he was too curious, as was she. He looked to her "is there a page missing from the book…?" he asked quietly, barely loud enough for his question to reach her ears.

Maka looked down at the book "lets see…" she reluctantly held the book out and placed it on the floor, flipping through the book. It didn't take her long to find the place near the front of the book, where at the spine was a line of paper that was jagged and torn. She looked up and held her hand out to Kid "may I…?"

Kid blinked "oh, of course" he crouched beside her and handed her the piece of paper and he held the book open for her. She unfolded the old paper and on it was a strange symbol that was too extravagant for either of them to describe…it looked almost abstract, but was perfectly symmetrical (to Kid's delight).

There was two green circles and three white stripes that wrapped around them, but they were split down the middle, looking almost like a rib cage. Coming from behind the image was the shape of a grigori soul's wings, and behind that was the image of a skull.

(**AN: I will draw this image and put it as my picture on my Author profile 3**)

Maka looked at it for a moment, it was truly a beautiful image, she lightly ran her fingers over the white stripes and green circles. There it was again, the nagging feeling in her mind, trying to reveal something too her.

"It's beautiful isn't it…?" Kid mused lightly.

Maka looked to him and smiled nodding "yeah…" she looked back to the paper. She held it to the torn paper in the book to see if the pattern was a match. As she put the paper to the pattern, a violent purple light filled the room.

Maka put an arm over her eyes and winced from the bright light, Kid instinctively put an arm around Maka and held her close, his other arm going over his own eyes. A violent wind picked up in the room and Maka held onto Kid, hiding her face in his chest. If they both weren't scared out of their minds they probably would have blushed.

The floor disappeared beneath them and they felt like they were falling. Maka let a gasp escape her lips and she held tightly onto Kid, who in return kept one arm around her shoulders and the other over her head protectively, burying his face in her shoulder, whatever was going on, the two were determined not to be separated.

Then everything went black.

Kid was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes drowsily and sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows and took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a clearing of a forest; it was a large clearing filled with long grass and small orange flowers. He looked to the sky and sure enough the laughing sun was there.

He went to sit up further, but felt a light pressure on his stomach. He looked down and sure enough, it was Maka, who was still out cold. He looked at her for a moment and lightly moved some hair from her face to get a better look. He'd never really noticed it before, but Maka's face, and the way she did her hair, was perfectly symmetrical. 'How cute...' he thought. He moved his hand to her shoulder and lightly shook her. 

"Maka? Come on, Maka. You need to wake up now" He spoke gently.

She murmured and stirred, snuggling into him lightly, causing Kid to blush a little. She opened her eyes and looked up "Kid…?" she rubbed her eyes then froze, the memories of the book filling her head. She sat up quickly and looked around "w-w-where are we!" She then looked to her lap, the book was still in her hands.

Kid blinked "the book came with us too…?" He lightly took it from her lap and flipped through it "…it's blank"

Maka frowned "what?" she leaned over to look for herself, sure enough, there was no text gracing the pages anymore. "What about the image?"

Kid went back to the front of the book again and sure enough, the image was still there.

"Weird" they said in unison. Then slowly, the blank page next to the image had a form of handwriting appearing in the page as if it was being written in front of them. The pair stared at it in disbelief. Kid read out the words.

"Hey there, hello! It seems the two of you have finally found the book, Kid, Maka." Kid looked closer to the writing "this is my father's writing…"

Maka watched "no way…"

Kid read the words again "Kid, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what you wanted to know, because you're about to find out. You are in the past, far far from the current time with the DWMA. Now, I cannot tell you exactly what to do, I can only give you hints on what to do next. For now, you need to seek me out in a village nearby called Shibu. Now, do not take it personally as I won't recognise you at the time, this was long before I even contemplated having an heir." Maka watched Kid's face become a little sad. "Tread carefully, this is a place were you could get seriously hurt."

Maka looked to Kid, resting a hand on his shoulder "come on, we'll have to do what he says, we might not be able to get out of here otherwise…" she said softly. Kid nodded and stood up, closing the book and holding it out to Maka "can you carry it? I won't be symmetrical if I do…"

Maka smiled and nodded "sure" She took the book from him and her fingers accidentally passed over his, causing both of them to blush a little. Maka held the book to her chest and cleared her throat "s-so, where should we start looking?

That was definitely the right question to ask. The two of them had no idea where to start; they looked to the laughing sun.

"I don't know Maka, but I have a feeling we should go in the direction of the sun…" Kid said lightly, Maka agreed and stood beside him.

"You lead the way, I'll stay close." Maka said lightly, honestly, she was scared and didn't know what was going to happen.

**Sorry this is a slightly shorter chapter! I promise the next one will be much better 3**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Lord Death and Shibu

**AN: I'm trying to get a lot of this story written in a short time, so the next few chapters will be rushed and everything, so please feel free to tell me if there are any points I need to improve on when I edit them later on.**

**Mega MEGA thank you to the person who sent me their drawing of the fanfic! It won't let me send a message back to you, it says that you're no longer a user, but my goodness it's an amazing picture, thank you so much! Feel free to email me! My email Address is available on my profile and I'd love to talk to you 3 Kiri0410**

**Thank you for the reviews and everything again! *huggle***

The sun had stopped its laughter and fell asleep; the moon had risen and took its place, picking up the eerie laughter. Maka shuddered, holding the book close to her chest. Kid wasn't much better off than Maka; they walked side by side, almost leaning into each other to share what little body heat they both had. Maka sighed and she could see her breath in front of her. She looked to Kid.

"How f-far do you think we are…?" She asked, trying to force her teeth to stop chattering.

Kid looked to her "I'm not sure…I hope we're not too far, you're lips are starting to look blue…" He said, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. If her cheeks weren't already red from being cold, Kid would notice her blushing. They walked for another hour before they heard the slow steady rise of music. It didn't sound modern. It sounded like war drums and poorly made guitars and flutes. Maka and Kid got a glimmer of hope in their eyes again.

They looked to each other and smiled hopefully, they ran towards the sounds, but they both tripped, rope tightening around their ankles, Maka's left and Kid's right ankle. They were then hoisted into the air, Maka squealed and used the book and her hands to hold her skirt down then looked around "what's going on!" Kid was looking away from Maka, just in case "a trap…?"

Eventually, a few people holding swords and crossbows emerged from the trees and bushes, they wore tribal looking masks designed with skulls on them and long black cloaks. One person, who was particularly tall, stepped forward. He seemed to be the leader since his mask was brilliant and white and looked the most fearsome; he also held a scythe, instead of a sword or crossbow like the others.

Maka and Kid looked to the leader, staring at him intently. Maka whispered to Kid "is that…?"

Kid shook his head "I don't know-"

"**SILENCE." **

Kid and Maka jumped a little, freezing in place. Maka gulped but kept her glare on the man, not showing any fear. He stepped closer to them until his face was directly in front of theirs. He looked to Kid closer. He lifted his hand and Kid shut his eyes, waiting for whatever he was about to do, Maka was ready to block his attack. The man raised his hand and pushed his mask up.

Maka gasped lightly and nudged Kid "L-Lord Death?"

Kid's eyes snapped open and looked to the man. He looked like Kid, only a lot older. His eyes were a rich purple colour and the white stripes in his hair where connected. He spoke again.

"A grigori soul…and another Shinigami? Who are you two? And how could you be a shinigami? No…not a Shinigami" He said, leaning closer to Kid "…a soon to be Shinigami, you're not quite there yet."

Kid wanted to say something, but his mind went blank. It had been a long time since he'd seen his father without the mask. He was perfectly symmetrical and Kid couldn't help but be completely mesmerized. Maka looked to Kid then looked to Lord Death

"Please, who we are is not important. We've been sent here to help you Lord Death!" Maka said bravely, she was not afraid of Lord Death, she knew at some point he'd turn into the silly guy he was in her time. So he couldn't have been all that terrible.

Lord Death snapped his attention from Kid and turned to Maka. He tilted his head a little "hmm…you've got some gall girl…" he pressed the blade of the scythe to her cheek "girls shouldn't be speaking out of term." He turned back to Kid "have you not taught your wench to mind her place?"

Kid said nothing, knowing full well Maka would put Lord Death in his place. She looked to the rope around her ankle and shot out a shard of her soul, slicing through the rope and dropping the two to the ground, both of them landing on their feet.

Lord Death stepped back, a little shocked she could control her soul in such a way, before he could try and attack the two, Maka stepped forward "stop Lord Death! Please listen to us!" He stopped, but he still held a cautious stance.

Kid looked to him "Lord Death, surely you are aware of the rise of evil souls." He said, finally finding his voice, remembering the words in the book.

Death looked confused "…what? How did you know about that?"

Maka spoke up this time "I have a grigori soul, my ability to see other souls is quite advance, even for a girl of my age" she said, almost cynically "and Kid here, obviously, possesses the potential to become a shinigami and that speaks for itself. But that isn't why we're here…" she looked to Kid.

Kid nodded "we have reason to believe that the witches or…rallying an army." He looked to his father "we need to prepare ourselves. My friend and I have been sent here to warn you about this. We are also willing to lend you our services as fighters."

Death stood there for a moment, listening to them explain themselves, then bit down on his lower lip, then he erupted in loud laughter. Maka and Kid looked to each other, looking highly confused and dumbstruck. They looked to Lord Death and Kid cleared his throat to get him to stop laughing, but that didn't stop him.

Maka grew steadily more and more annoyed, gripping the book in her hands tightly.

Kid watched her grip tighten on the book "Maka don't-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

It was too late. Kid winced and grimaced, looking at Death cautiously who had abruptly fallen silent and to his knees. Maka stood over him, gripping the book in her left hand tightly "don't mock us! You not only underestimated me as a girl but then openly laughed in our faces when we try to warn you of a great danger!"

Kid looked to Maka and straightened up and looked to Death, it was then he remembered that he wasn't this version of death's son. He glared "she's right you know. You asked for that when you messed with my friend." He stepped forward in front of Maka "Lord Death or not, I will not have you disrespect my friend"

Maka looked to him "…Kid…"

Lord Death remained still then looked up with a murderous look in his eyes "very well…if you can show me the proof of this…witch army, within a months time, then, I will act on your words and respect you." He stood up "you are welcome to stay with us at Shibu…"

The two sighed and nodded, though they seemed brave just now, on the inside they were terrified, after all, this was Lord Death in his darker days.

Death grinned and held up his index finger "but. After a couple of nights rest and preparation, you have to fight the strongest of our village."

Maka and Kid's face fell "…what?" Maka managed to voice out.

"You heard me, you have to prove yourselves powerful enough to take on these tests, to find evidence. If you fail, I collect your souls.

Maka looked to Kid, suddenly not too sure. He looked to Maka and smiled a little, taking her hand and looked to Lord Death determinedly "we accept" Maka blushed and nodded.

Death looked between them "…very well. Come with me" He looked to the other hunters "the rest of you, surround them. Make sure they don't even so much as finch towards a weapon." The hunters straightened up "yes, Lord Death" they said in unison, like a small army.

Maka frowned and backed up into Kid, a little afraid of what was going to happen next. The hunters circled them and Lord Death began walking from the direction he first appeared. Kid glared back at the hunters and held Maka close "stay close to me Maka, I don't trust any of them yet." He whispered into her hair lightly. Maka blushed a little and nodded, staying close to Kid as they walked.

It didn't take long before they emerged from the trees and found themselves surrounded by houses and huts made from wood and stone. Many of the houses had blacksmiths, armourers or soldiers practicing or creating something just outside. Lord Death walked straight through the small town. The people stopped and stared at Maka and Kid, they really stuck out like a sore thumb. Kid in his smart suit and Maka in her shirt, sweater vest and skirt. Most of the men were wearing armour and weapons on their belt while the woman wore dresses and looked weak and a little bit scared by the presence of the strange new comers.

Maka made a face, she was going to refuse to wear one of those dresses "excuse me, Lord Death, but where are you taking us?" 

Lord Death stopped and looked back at them "you'll be staying with a trusted family of mine. They're a family of incredibly strong warriors. None of them are related, but they all came together from another village that had been destroyed. You'll like them little miss green orbs, three of them are girls."

Kid looked to him "oh? Who are they?"

Lord Death smirked "You'll just have to wait and see. They're out of the village on some business, so for tonight you'll have to be on your own." He stopped outside of a large stone house "this is where you'll be staying, there is a bedroom left on the top floor so you'll have to share. I'll have someone bring you some armour in the morning for you to change into." He opened the double doors and motioned for them to step inside.

Kid looked to Death then to Maka "come on, Maka…" he took her hand and walked inside. Maka frowned a little and followed him anyway; she wasn't comfortable with all this, it was a little too strange. Death closed the door behind them and Maka fell to her knees "I can't believe I gave Lord Death a Maka Chop…"

Kid looked to her and smiled a little "hey, it's okay, he kind of deserved it." He helped Maka back to her feet and looked around curiously "uck…this place is just…asymmetrical garbage…" He looked around the house in utter disgust; he clasped his hands together and got to work on cleaning the house up and making things symmetrical. He was right too; it was messy, like a group of highly un-clean lazy people lived there. Paintings on the wall were not straight, there were even stains on the walls from previous food fights and chairs over turned. There were a few clean places now and then, were someone must have tried to clean up though.

Maka watched him and laughed nervously at his antics. She looked back down at the book in her hands, trailing her fingers over the cover. She sat down on a nearby chair that had not been destroyed or overturned and opened it again to see if the Lord Death of her time had written in the book once more. She sighed, there wasn't another word that had been written on the pages. Closing the book, she stood up and went to help clean the place up. It wouldn't hurt to help make a good first impression, right?

After a couple of hours of rearranging furniture and scrubbing the walls, the two teens could relax. Maka wiped her forehead with the back of her hand "finally…" Kid stood back and admired his work, arms folded and head held high proudly, nodding his approval. He then paused and looked to Maka.

"Hey, Maka?" She looked up once she heard him say her name "you were looking at the book earlier…was there anything new?"

Maka shook her head and frowned "sadly, no. We could check again now, see if something has been added since then?"

Kid nodded "excellent idea…" he went to retrieve the book from the kitchen were Maka had left it. Maka stood up and followed him, once she got into the kitchen, which was mostly wooden with a large steal cooker that needed wood or coal to cook something, Kid looked to her and smiled a little "over here Maka, there's a new message" he said happily, his hand rested on the image in the book.

Maka smiled and walked over, standing beside him and looking at the message. Kid, like last time, read the words aloud.

"Seems you two have made an excellent start. My guess is that you'll be doing the old 'prove your worth by fighting my strongest' huh? Oh, right, you won't be able to answer questions." This earned a small giggle from Maka "I can, however, explain to you a little bit more about the condition you two find yourselves in."

Maka pulled two wooden chairs over to Kid and the boo so they could both sit down, she had a feeling this might take a while…


	4. The First Night and New Armour

**AN: I do not own Soul Eater! If I did, Maka and Kid would be together by now.**

**Anyways, Kiri0410, I've saved the image as my wallpaper ;w; I love it too much.**

**Also, the image from the book is now finished! Took about an hour but here it is, sorry it isn't as grand as people may have thought it would be. You can see it here;**

**.net/fs70/i/2011/257/6/e/just_a_logo_by_**

**just copy and paste ^^**

**On with the Story!**

Kid sat down on the chair Maka brought over, muttering a small thank you as he did. Maka sat beside him and rested her chin on his shoulder, reading the words in her head as Kid read them aloud.

"You two will be shocked while you are here. No, you are not in your ancestors body, you know that for sure Kid. Nor are you residing in the bodies of two warriors that looked just like you. You two ARE the warriors…"

Maka blinked "but…that's impossible…" She whispered. She went over the details of the story she had read the morning before, remembering the words exactly. Then blushed furiously when she remembered the one detail about the two warriors falling in love with each other. Kid must have felt the heat radiating from her face and looked to her.

"Maka? Are you alright?" He frowned a little; concern smothered in his golden eyes, which made Maka blush more "do you have a fever?"

Maka smiled nervously and shook her head "n-no I just remembered something is all…look! Another message is being written," she pointed to the book. Luckily, Kid tore his attention away from Maka and looked to the book again. She sighed heavily, she definitely couldn't tell Kid about that particular part of the story.

Falling in love with Death the Kid? Sure, Maka admitted she had a small crush on him, who wouldn't? He was handsome, mature (when symmetry wasn't involved) and was a very loyal friend. She shook her head and listened to Kid reading the message again.

"You will, however, meet the ancestors of your companions and team. The ancestors of Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty will at some point be introduced to you. However, you must remember that they only look like them, they are not your companions you know of today."

Kid looked to Maka, who looked a little worried. She looked to Kid and smiled a little "this isn't going to be easy huh…?" Kid rested his arm around her shoulders in a silent comfort. He looked to the book once more.

"Your next key point will be tomorrow. You are going to have to get ready for the tournament the day after. Make sure you use tomorrow's time wisely. I will be there to pick you up and take you around the village and get you settled into you armour and a decent weapon to handle. Be sure to get a good nights rest tonight, you'll need it for tomorrow."

That was the last message. The words slowly started to fade once again and Kid sighed a little, closing the book, already making a schedule for tomorrow in his head "he's right, we should get some sleep."

Maka nodded in agreement "what did Lord Death here say? There's a spare bedroom on the very top floor or something right?" Kid nodded. She smiled a little "then it's settled…come on, lets go look for our room."

Then as Maka said it, they both realised then and there that they'd be sharing a room. Maka blushed furiously and walked ahead of Kid, after taking the book from him, so she could hide her blushing face easier. Kid tried to keep his cool, fixing his tie awkwardly.

Once they reached the spare room, to their happiness, there were two beds and the room was clean, and symmetrical, so Kid would actually get a decent nights sleep. The room was fairly simple and empty; it held two beds, two sets of drawers and one window in the centre of the back wall. Maka walked over to the window and looked out to the sky where the moon laughed maniacally, with blood dripping from it's grinning mouth. She looked to Kid, "you can pick which bed you'd like first" she said with a small smile, taking her pigtails out simultaneously.

Kid nodded and went for the bed on the right of the room, sitting on the edge lightly, taking his shoes off and placing them just underneath the bed. Only then, after he removed his shoes, did he feel how sore they were from walking for hours without a break in the cold. He hissed a little and stretched his legs, wiggling his toes.

Maka had mimicked him, almost at the same moment. She frowned and kept her legs outstretched, bending at her waist and holding her feet lightly, rubbing the achy pads of her feet. Kid watched her for a moment. He'd known a meister needed to be flexible when handling a blade, specifically a scythe. He'd need to learn how to be flexible for the tournament if he had to use a blade. But then he remembered they had crossbows…

'Maybe they have some smaller sets…I could use them like guns…' He thought for a moment. He sighed; he'd worry about that tomorrow, when it was time to practice and get ready. He heard Maka yawn and looked over. She was stretching her arms and looked to Kid. She gave a gentle smiled "good night kid…sleep well." With that, she slipped under the covers and snuggled into the pillow, falling asleep.

Kid smiled a little to himself. He remembered that Maka, Soul and Black Star where the first at the DWMA to treat him like everyone else, and not just Lord Death's son. Suddenly, the memory of being that asymmetrical garbage's collection, Kid remembered him threatening Maka and the others…He remembered the feeling of pure hatred towards him, for even mentioning to hurt Maka. How he screamed that he'd kill him if he even touched Maka. He looked to her sleeping form and sighed a little. He got up and walked over to her and leaned over her lightly. She looked so peaceful. He smiled a little and brushed some hair from her face "I promise…" he whispered "I will protect you, no matter what."

He tilted his head a little watching her. He felt the urge to kiss her forehead then blushed when he realised. He shook his head and went back to his bed. He slipped himself under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

Maka was the first one to wake up. She ventured downstairs to the kitchen to make her and Kid some breakfast after pulling on her shoes and making her bed neatly again. Once she got to the kitchen, she found two sets of armour. She walked over and looked at them curiously and smiled a little, running her fingers over it lightly. The armour was spectacularly beautiful. She figured the set of armour made for her was the one with the symbol of a grigori soul on the chest plate.

She listened carefully for any indication that Kid was awake or walking downstairs. When she heard nothing, she smiled a little and stripped out of her clothes and put on her armour, which surprisingly fit her like a glove. The under shirt and leggings were made from a chainmail like material, the under shirt had long sleeves which were not too baggy or too tight on her arms. The chest plate had a clip and lock on each side so it was easy to get in and out of. It was silver with a light green painting of the grigori soul in the middle of the chest and back.

She pulled on her boots, which also had the clip and lock on them, since they were tall enough to reach her shins. She then put on the silver belt, which had strips of green leather in the shapes of teardrop diamonds dangling from it freely. She smiled softly, she felt powerful in this and it wasn't too loose or tight to get in the way of fighting someone. She didn't put the gloves or shoulder plates on just yet. First she was going to make breakfast for herself and Kid.

Kid woke up to the smell of pancakes…he sat up and looked to Maka's bed, finding it empty, made and with the shoes missing from underneath it. He noticed that one of her elastic bands with a skull on was still on the bed. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed and pulling his shoes on, Kid got up, made his bed then went to the kitchen to find Maka.

Kid's jaw fell slightly as he saw Maka she had tied her hair back in a single ponytail, leaving her bangs and two blocks of hair either side of her face and the armour looked perfect on her and was completely symmetrical. She heard him walk into the room and turned to him. She smiled softly "ah, you're up! I'm making some breakfast. Your armour is on the table, you should change into it before-"

"Your hair…" Kid muttered. Maka looked at him with a confused expression "its…not symmetrical. Can I fix it?" It hadn't actually been asymmetrical; he just wanted an excuse to be closer to her. He blushed a little but hid it well from Maka. He used that excuse because Maka knew if her hair were really not symmetrical, Kid would go insane if not allowed to fix it.

Maka blinked and blushed a little "ah, sure…sorry I thought I got it right…" she turned back to cooking, allowing him to stand behind her to fix her hair. Kid walked over to her, the sensible part of his mind screaming for him to stop and tell Maka the truth that her hair was perfect and he didn't need to fix it really. But he just ignored it. He stood behind her and very carefully took out the skull band with one hand, his other hand gently gliding down her hair, his fingers running through it to make sure there weren't any knots.

Maka shuddered a little when Kid's fingers lightly grazed against her shoulder; she tilted her head to look at Kid but stopped halfway, only tilting her head a little. They both remained silent. Kid ran his fingers through her hair lightly then lightly lifted it, tying her hair back lightly. Maka blushed a little and looked down at her hands, watching the pancake in the pan.

"Maka-"

"**HELLO, HI, HOW'S IT GOING?**"

Maka and Kid both jumped and Kid quickly backed away from Maka, looking to the door. There stood Lord Death, without the mask and cloak, in his own armour, it was pitch black with spikes coming from the shoulders and a purple skull painted on the front. His armour was bulky looking, but pretty thin, his scythe on his back.

"What? Is there something on my face…?" He asked, scratching his cheek lightly.

Maka shook her head "n-no Lord Death, you simply took us by surprise." She said with a small smile.

Death looked to her "ah, I see you've put on your armour! That's good! I came here a little early. The two of you…you intrigued me. I want to spend the day with you two, get to know you better. I don't even know your names…"

Kid looked to him "my name is Kid and this is Maka. We don't have last names, not here anyways"

Maka looked to him, knowing full well that this Lord Death couldn't know they were from the future; he'd have to figure it out after they had left, maybe even only just after the two were born. She looked to Lord Death "we were thinking of getting our weapons and training today, after some breakfast of course. Would you like some?"

Death blinked and raised an eyebrow, looking at her with his rich purple eyes "you would honestly cook me breakfast after I insulted you yesterday?"

Maka smiled a little "of course, you are still Lord death, I need to respect you. Kid?" Kid looked to her "why don't you go change into your armour? I'll keep on cooking in here. Oh, check the book too, make sure it hasn't gotten ripped on the journey here"

Kid smiled faintly "sure thing, Maka." He walked over to the black armour that was set next to Maka's before she put hers on. He picked it up carefully, since it was a little heavy, and then walked off to their room. The first thing he did when he got there was checking the book. As he opened it and started searching the empty pages for any sign of a message, the book glowed a rich purple and the pages flipped on their own. Kid pulled his hands away and stepped back from the book and it landed harshly on the floor and the purple glow disappeared.

He looked at the book and frowned, almost glaring at the book. Taking a few steps closer, cautiously. He peaked down at the pages and saw another word. Just one that seemed to be written in blood, and not in his father's handwriting either, Kid leaned over to read the message.

'Danger awaits you in the next four days. You must protect the village of Shibu.'

He frowned deeply as he watched the words fade again. Deciding he would tell Maka about the message later, when Lord Death had left them alone or was out of hearing range, he turned to the armour that he had placed on the bed.

Maka watched the Lord Death wolf down his pancakes with an almost disgusted expression. "…Lord Death?"

He looked up with a mouthful of pancakes "hmm?"

Maka looked to him "I was wondering…after this trial you have for us. Maybe you could consider teaching Kid and I to fight like you? We came from a place quite far away, you might have some things that could help in the future…"

Death tilted his head a little confused, gulping down his pancakes "me? Teach you two? Oh no, Maka…I'm not much of a teacher"

If only he knew. Maka smiled a little "you'll never know unless you try…" Death took this into consideration. He tilted his head again "hmm…we'll see." He said simply.

Maka smiled a little; she was determined to get the teacher out in him "well how about to put these shoulder plates on? I've never had to wear them before." Death chuckled a little, muttering a 'sure' before standing up and picking up the shoulders, they looked like skulls. He lightly strapped them on with a belt around her arms securely.

The door creaked open and Death looked up, he grinned as he rested his hands on Maka's shoulder plates, making sure they were in the right place. "Excellent, it suits you well, Kid"

Maka turned and looked at Kid, she blushed a little. Like Lord Deaths, his armour appeared to be bulky but was thin and strong. It was pitch black with a white skull on it; the legs and boots were black with clasps to lock them in place, the clasps in the shapes of skulls. He wore black gauntlets with white fingers. His shoulder plates where white and looked like skulls, they held a cloak onto his shoulders too, with a long black hood that covered his hair and his orange eyes smouldered from underneath the hood.

He tilted his head a little, noticing Maka blushing; he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips. "Lord Death, what made you think of putting a hood on mine?"

Lord Death simply shrugged "I don't know, I had a feeling you are like me from when I was younger. I wanted everything to be in perfect balance and symmetry…" He pointed to his own hair with a quick gesture "I thought the hood would cover up your hair and make you feel more comfortable."

Kid looked to him and smiled, it was the nicest thing someone had done for him "thank you, Lord Death."

Maka smiled a little, shyly "it looks…really good on you Kid." She blushed faintly.

Kid smiled back and walked over, moving some bangs from her eyes "likewise…" this made Maka blush more and they stared at each other for a moment, before Death cleared his throat "anyway…shall we proceed and find the two of you a suitable weapon?" He said lightly, gesturing his bony hand to the door.

Maka and Kid straightened up and looked over, a sudden determination gracing their expressions "of course" they said in unison.


	5. The Blacksmith and a Scream

Hey Guys! Sorry this is a teeny bit late, University has been hectic and I was too tired to finish this before bed. So I finished it this morning and here it is!

Thanks again so much for the reviews, favourites and genuine patience. I'll bring more to you soon! I'll try and update once every week/2 weeks, depending on assignments and everything. Since it's my last week at University until January, I should be able to upload at least 2-3 more chapters.

Love you c:

Ps; what if I turned this into a webcomic? Would you read it? I ask only because I'm making my own website for another comic that I'm working on so I would love your feedback!

PSS: THANK YOU FOR SOMEONE TELLING ME THE FILE HADN'T UPLOADED YET. I thought the wordcount was a little low, thanks so much for letting me know! I blame my University for crappy internet, anyways, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Since it wasn't pitch black and they weren't terrified they were about to be killed, they could actually take in the sights of the village.<p>

The young pair didn't leave each other's side, they followed Lord Death like little lost puppies, but let their eyes wander. Just across from the large house they were staying at, there was a large waterfall and the water crashed down hard against some boulders leading up to a cave. Women and children sat on the shore, the children playing small games and the women washing clothes in the water.

The houses around the village were a mixture between Roman and Egyptian houses. They were made of stone, but they were a gorgeous pearly white colour with green vines growing up the sides and small baskets of flowers hanging above the doorways and the windows were shaped like little skulls.

The men in the skull masks that were with Lord Death patrolled the area, every couple of minutes of walking a couple of the masked men were stationed, looking around and helping the people, most of them watched the pair cautiously, a few nodded and gave them a polite greeting, but not pleasant.

Lord Death called from over his shoulder "you will not be trusted until after the tournament…but people will at least be civil, under my order." Kid looked up and met his father's purple eyes.

For a moment Kid could have sworn he saw recognition in them…

Death stopped at a large workshop where a tall very thin man with white hair was pounding away at loose metal. Small glimmering sparks flew off the blade and his hammer as he pounded at the metal. He lifted the sword that glowed with the heat, inspecting it closely. Once he decided it was good enough he dumped it into a large barrel of cold water. The water hissed in protest and steam flooded the space around the man. It almost looked like he had a broken spear through his head. Death stepped into the stall and over to the man "oi, old man! I brought the two I told you about last night"

Maka watched curiously, she wanted to follow, as did Kid, but they thought it was best to stay outside of the stall. Maka turned to Kid "I couldn't ask before but…how are you feeling? You're seeing your father when he was close to our age and all…"

Kid looked to her then back to his father "it's been a long time since I've seen him without the mask…but even then he looked a lot older than here. His eyes were never that bright either, maybe this is why he didn't want to tell me about all this"

Maka's mind instantly flashed to the text she read, about the two warriors that loved each other. She shook her head, as if trying to throw the thoughts from her mind. Kid looked at her curiously "Maka are you alright?" She looked up and smiled nervously, she rubbed the back of her neck "heh, I think some dust flew into my eye-"

"Let me see." Kid said abruptly. He stepped in front of Maka and held her face lightly, cupping her cheeks with his hands and making her look up so the light bounced on her eye more clearly. Maka blushed furiously, looking at Kid with a very confused expression. Kid looked at the eye he thought dust got into. He closed his eyes and lightly blew on her eye, trying to get rid of the imaginary speck of dust. He let go of her face and looked at her "is that better?"

Maka carried on pretending. She blinked a couple times and smiled "yes, thank you…"

Lord Death came out with the tall man following him "Maka, Kid, this is our blacksmith, Mr. Stein. He was the one who made your armour for you" Maka and Kid looked at each other then snapped their attention to Stein. Sure enough, he looked like their Professor Stein from back at home. He had many scars doing of his face and arms. He twiddled the rod of the spear that was stuck in his head "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry if you don't like the armour, but I was given such a short notice." Before either could answer he stepped forward and tugged at their armour, seeing how loose or tight it was. Maka blushed a little and raised her hand, ready to maka-chop him with or without a book. Kid frowned and caught her wrist and held her hand by his side, shaking his head a little. Stein smiled proudly and stood straight "perfect fit! I knew it."

Maka's hand twitched but she restrained herself, holding onto Kid's hand "yes, thank you Stein…it's perfect" she said smiling a little. Stein nodded and looked to Kid "And what about yours? Does it fit okay? And the hood, do you like it?" Kid nodded and smirked a little "it is great, thank you Stein."

Stein looked to Lord Death "and you must be here for the new weapons yes?" Lord Death grinned "of course. Are they ready or would you prefer we come back in a little while?" Stein shook his head "no, they're ready now, you're just in time actually." He turned and disappeared into the smog and steam of his workshop, spinning the spear through his head.

Kid looked to Maka, who still seemed annoyed to having her personal space interfered with. She sighed heavily and Kid couldn't help but laugh "hey, are you okay?" Maka blinked and looked up "oh!" she laughed nervously "y-yeah…I just didn't expect that."

Lord Death looked to them and nodded in agreement "I know what you mean…" The two teens looked to him questioningly, causing Death to chuckle "well, when I first met him he thought my armour was impeccable and started messing around with it and really getting up close and personal. That's how he got the spear through his head"

Kid grinned and raised an eyebrow "who knew Death had a temper?" Death chuckled and put a hand on Kid's head and ruffled his hair "oh shut up will ya?"

Maka smiled softly watching them. She leaned against a large wooden post that held up the workshop. Even if Death of this time didn't know Kid, they still had a connection and it was very clear; especially in looks. She almost wished her dad hadn't broken the heart of her mother so she could have a relationship like that with him. She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked up as Stein made his way back out. Kid looked over to Stein and Death followed his glance and smiled "ah, I think you'll enjoy this…"

Stein came out holding a large axe on a large emerald colour pole with a black blade. Maka's eyes instantly went to the axe and she smiled "is that…?" Stein handed it to her "yes, this ones yours." Maka smiled and took the axe, feeling the weight of it and seeing how she liked the feel of it in her hands. 'It's just like Soul…' she thought.

Stein walked over with one crossbow in his hand and he reached back ant took another off his back. They weren't the ordinary large cross bows, these were smaller and lighter, but not small enough to be like guns. Kid held them, they were still a little heavy and her had to re-load them instead of using his soul energy, but he could get used to them, they were symmetrical after all.

Maka smiled and bowed a little "thank you for your had work, Stein." Kid followed her example and spoke "yes, we are most grateful." Stein blinked and little taken back by their politeness, even for such young people. Lord Death nodded to Stein then looked to the younger two.

"Let's go get you training…"

Lord Death had lead them to the waterfall they passed earlier, he made them stand in the water so they could practice their speed. The friction between them and the water would feel heavy, like their muscles were fatigued. This would help them improve their speed greatly with enough training.

Maka and Kid stood opposite each other, holding their new weapons tightly; they looked to each other and stood ready, they knew they could do some real damage to the other, but they weren't going to hold back. A few of the villagers had gathered to see just what these new comers were capable of. Lord Death stood proudly and smiled "ready…begin!"

Maka grinned and ran forward, ducking and moving to the side as Kid shot arrows at her. He had to move quickly to reload the arrow then shoot at her. Maka jumped up in the air over Kid's head, arrows flying passed her. She landed and turned quickly, about to slam the axe into Kid, but he twisted quickly and blocked the staff of the axe with one of the crossbows. Maka looked at Kid and he smirked, he pushed her back and shot an arrow at her again. She narrowly avoided it, she only managed too since she was stumbling when Kid pushed her.

Maka fell on her backside, slipping in the water. She pushed herself up with very little movement and stood ready, Kid smirked and got ready himself. The two started to charge at each other, when a scream rang out. Lord Death turned to see what was happening, as Kid and Maka stopped and looked up, still clutching their weapons at the ready, Kid grumbled about being interrupted just as they had started.

The scream came from a young girl who had ran and hugged a tall woman with long black hair, pulled back in a long pony tail. She had a gentle smile and she giggled lightly. Lord Death smiled "ah, Tsubaki! Welcome home!" he stepped forward "where are the others?"

Tsubaki looked up at him and smiled softly "ah well you see…Lord Black Star and Lord Soul got into a fight along the way. Elizabeth and Patty broke the fight up, but are carrying them back, they got a little injured during their fight…"

Kid and Maka looked to each other in disbelief. Maka smiled nervously and waved her hand a little "i-it can't be. It must be a coincidence." She said, laughing nervously. Kid looked over then to Lord Death "Excuse me…My Lord…? Is this Soul and Black Star the warriors we'll be facing?"

Lord Death turned and faced Kid, with a knowing twinkle in his eye and smiled "oh of course, have you met them before?"


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello!

To all of those who have read this story so far and though 'Woah where the heck is she!' I am returning!

It's been hectic on my end P: With university, family life etc.

From now on I'm setting myself a target of updating weekly!

Expect the next chapter by Friday!

Happy Reading everyone,

Raiven


End file.
